Silver Horns
Silver Horns was a tick themed monster created by Lord Zedd from a tick. He serves as the main antagonist of the second part of the episode "The Power Transfer". Biography After Serpentera ran out of power, Lord Zedd used a tick to create Silver Horns to attack the earth in its place, with its first target being Angel Grove. Upon being dispatched to Angel Grove, Silver Horns attacked the city and encountered the Power Rangers, being the first battle of new rangers Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. During the fight with the rangers, Silver Horns attacked the heroes with beams from his horns and eyes, as well as fire. After a brief fight, Zedd enlarged Silver Horns, where the monster battled Red Dragon Thunderzord. Unfortunately, Rocky's first solo Zord battle didn't go well: the monster tossed the Zord like a ragdoll and the Zord's attacks were minimal with most of them being blocked (possibly due to a combination of the monster's power and Rocky's inexperience). Silver Horns even laughed off the repeated spin attacks delivered by the Red Dragon Thunderzord. Rocky attempted to use the Red Dragonzord's finisher on Silver Horns, but it failed to destroy and even harm the monster (The attack wasn't shown onscreen, but with the monster battling later as if nothing happened, there's a strong possibility it had little effect). At that moment, however, Tommy arrived to aid his friends with Tigerzord. However, Silver Horns was still too powerful and easily overwhelmed the two Zords. Upon calling upon all the Thunderzords, the rangers formed Thunder Ultrazord. Thunder Zord then used its finisher to crush Silver Horns, finally destroying the powerful monster. Personality Silver Horns had a southern accent, speaking very much like a countryside cowboy. He has a relatively laid back personality for most of the battle, likely due to the one-sidedness of it, seeming to be just having fun battling the Red Dragon Thunderzord until the Tigerzord shows up for reinforcements, then he gets more serious. Powers And Abilities *'Super Strength'-Silver Horns is one of the physically strongest monsters of Season 2, being able to block the Red Dragon Thunderzord's staff finisher with just one hand.. *'Durability'-Silver Horns has very thick armor like skin, similar to a tick's, that allowed him to take multiple strikes from the Red Dragon Thunderzord's staff and be completely unfazed. *'Lightning Blasts'-Silver Horns could make his eye turn white and then fire lightning from the claws, horns, and spikes jutting from his body. This was his strongest attack as it took down the Red Dragon Warrior Mode and White Tigerzord. *'Flame Blasts'-Silver Horns could also shoot fire from his horns. Arsenal *'Claws'-Silver Horns may lack any real weapons but has clawed hands strong enough to block the Red Dragon Thunderzord's staff finishing slash. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Just like several other characters, Silver Horns is voiced by Michael Sorich. Notes * Silver Horns was one of the five villains to appear in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition. Silver Horns also appears in the SNES version of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie as the fifth boss. The games also confirm the spelling of Silver Horns (as opposed to Silverhorns). * The Silver Horns costume was repainted for use in the episode "A Friend in Need", as the new monster Repellator. See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:PR Electrical Monsters Category:Fire-elemental PR Monsters